Firion/Dissidia (PSP)
Firion is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is brave and strong-hearted, and fights against the Emperor's tyrannical rule. He is a master of weaponry and always carries a Wild Rose, which symbolizes his freedom. His weapons are a bow, the Blood Sword, an axe, a lance, a short staff, and twin daggers. He also wields a shield. Crystal and Attire Firion's original outfit is roughly based on Amano's artwork from Final Fantasy II, while his alternate outfit is based on an alternate artwork from Amano, which depicts him with a red cape, yellow shoulder armor and different hairstyle. Firion's crystallised version is yellow in colour. Firion's crystal is a Crystal of pink hue, that may represent also the "Wild Rose" he searches for. Story Destiny Odyssey VII After a battle between Cosmos and Chaos, Firion is accompanied by Cecil, Cloud, and Tidus. When asked by Cloud about the reason behind the war, Firion decides to give it some thought and wants to see if Cloud can find his own answer. Firion later tells Cloud of his dream, and the two engage in a sparring match to see if the dream is strong. Cloud then explains that he might not have a dream at all, but Firion, as well as Cecil and Tidus, gave him encouragement to move forward to find it again. Destiny Odyssey IV Down to three companions, they continue their journey. When Firion learns of Cecil's relationship with Golbez, who is aligned with Chaos, he begins to worry if Cecil meeting his brother is a right thing to do. Cecil leaves, with an encouragement from Tidus, and Firion wonders if Tidus feels the same way for his father, Jecht. But Tidus declares that he wanted to beat his father from the beginning. Destiny Odyssey II Firion is thinking about his Wild Rose, which was stolen by Sephiroth when he fought him. The traveling companion left, Tidus, asks him about his goal in life but Firion's answer is to simply end the war. Firion, however, gives thought of a discussion with Cosmos and the Warrior of Light about mysterious roses that appeared to him. Later, Firion and Tidus split up in order to seperate a large group of imitations but when Firion comes back to look for Tidus he is approached by Jecht, the father of Tidus. When Firion demands what Jecht has done with Tidus, Jecht explains that his son is fighting the Emperor. They fight and Firion won. Jecht wants a rematch but Firion explains that he only acted as a proxy to Tidus and why Tidus is Jecht's true enemy. Jecht then leaves to see where the road takes him. Tidus shows up and Firion sees in him his father. When Tidus resolves to face his father alone, Firion hands him a potion and tells him to use it carefully. Though Tidus feels bad for leaving him, Firion understands he has a story to fulfill. Once Tidus leaves, the Emperor arrives to goad him. However, Firion explains that each of his companions are only doing what they must. The Emperor then asks what Firion plans to accomplish, which was to simply end the war. Ultimecia arrives to teach him why ending the war is nonsense and the two fight. But Firion wins and Ultimecia leaves, explaining them that the war between Cosmos and Chaos has repeated itself many times. While Firion has faith in his companions, the Emperor calls him a tool to Cosmos who fights only for the words of others. Cosmos later appears to tell Firion that Cecil, Cloud and Tidus indeed obtain each Crystal and sees that he may lost sight of his goals. Firion explains what has happened to him in the past and how he was frantically trying to end the war without a concrete objective. Cosmos then tells him that he has his own symbol as long as there is hope. At first Firion thinks that his goal is but one vague dream but when he tells her of the roses that bloom in the end of the war, Cosmos thinks it is his living hope and that tools don't fight for such a dream. Firion realises this and promises Cosmos she would see it for herself. Firion encounters the Emperor again in the Dimensional Castle, where he was quickly overwhelmed by his powers. Cloud and Tidus arrive at the last minute, however, and defended him from the Emperor's further attempts, declaring that they all share a same dream. The Emperor is outnumbered then leaves, but not before taunting Firion to his stronghold. Firion resolves to face him alone and Cloud gives him back the Wild Rose he has retrieved from Sephiroth, telling him he does not want to see Firion's dream end. With promise from his friends they will be waiting for him, Firion goes to confront the Emperor, who again taunts him. Knowing the Emperor uses his rule to take advantage of others, Firion duels him and wins. He then retrives his Crystal while declaring that even if the war has begun, he will keep dreaming of a blooming world. Shade Impulse Battle Firion is described as a "Weapon Master". Although his ground brave attacks consist on using his weapons, sometimes with magical effects, his aerial attacks make him use his spells. Also, his HP attacks seem like a usage of both potent magic and his wide array of weapons. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Firion's EX Mode consists on changing his weapons into the Blood Weapons, which are a reference to the Blood Sword, the game's most powerful weapon when used against the Emperor. When in EX Mode, Firion's HP will regenerate over time, and due to him wielding the Blood Weapons, all HP damage caused to the enemy will heal Firion in equal quantity, not unlike what happens in Final Fantasy II. His EX Burst, Fervid Blazer, has Firion attacking with his all of his magical and weaponry arsenal, beforehand requires the player to input a series of commands listed on the screen on a time limit, boosting Firion's focus (and all of its damage will also revert to Firion's HP, due to his EX Mode bonus), allowing Firion's overall Brave to power ultimately for a final blow that launches all of his weapons in blazing magic. Equipment Firion is able to equip Helmets, Headdresses, Hats, Clothing, Light Armor, Short Swords, and Shields. Exclusive Weapons Firion can equip all weapons in the game, except for other character's unique equipment. Trivia *The seven weapons Firion uses are the seven types of weapons available in Final Fantasy II, and represent the game's weapon mastery system, where any character can equip any weapon type and their proficiency in each type grows with each use. Firion can also punch, representing the eighth proficiency: barehanded. *Firion carries around a red rose, which references the Wild Rose Rebellion, the rebel group which he and his allies joined in order to fight the Emperor's conquest of their world. *In Destiny Odyssey II-5, Firion makes the same pose as it has seen in the game cover illustrated by Yoshitaka Amano. *During Destiny Odyssey II, it is hinted by Garland that the "rose" Firion travels with was created by Golbez. *Abel's Lance, the Longinus, and the Wild Rose, are Ricard Highwind, Leon and Scott's ultimate weapons in Final Fantasy II, respectively. Category:Dissidia Characters